


Purgatory

by And_Penny, Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: More characters to be added as the story progresses - Freeform, ghost!Alex, haunted!burr, this is gonna be a wild ride folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Penny/pseuds/And_Penny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: He was at a bar when news of Hamilton's death reached the town.He was in his house when news reached his daughter.He was in the courthouse when news reached his boss, and he was promptly fired, his political pursuits poisoned.He was the villain in this story.





	1. Just one yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's starting yet another chaptered fic? This gal
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic
> 
> Short chapter to begin with, longer ones to come

From the moment the bullet pierced him, precisely between the ribs, Aaron knew he had made a mistake in dueling Hamilton. Guilt tore him to shreds as he dropped his own gun, smoking, to the ground and ran forward, being forcibly held back by Alexander's second, Nathaniel Pendleton.

" You've done quite enough, Burr!"

He was shoved backward and away as Nathaniel took his seat next to Hamilton, the doctor trying to tend the fatal wound. They all knew Hamilton wasn't going to make it. That much was obvious.

Aaron looked at his second, biting his lip and hurriedly picking up his discarded gun, handing it to his friend before briskly leaving the area of the slaughter.

He was at a bar when news of Hamilton's death reached the town.

He was in his house when news reached his daughter.

He was in the courthouse when news reached his boss, and he was promptly fired, his political pursuits poisoned.

He was the villain in this story.  
\---

" I hope you're satisfied," Angelica bit out as he passed her on the street.

Aaron merely kept walking, staring ahead of him, emotionless.

" You could at least reply to her, you know."

He froze, his blood chilling, running to ice.

That voice.

Aaron whipped around but saw no one there.

" I must be hearing things..."

The voice didn't cease, in fact, it laughed bitterly.

" Yeah, blame it on your fleeting sanity."

That was Hamilton's voice.

Aaron opened his eyes and jumped. Alexander was standing in front of him, stained with blood that ran down his dress shirt.

" You're dead..."

" Bingo. Someone get the man a prize. Not only is he a, haha, killer shot, but he's also the brainiest. He did graduate early, after all."

Aaron ran from the voice, not stopping until he reached his house, slamming the door shut and sliding down it, shaking.

" And here he wallows in barely concealed grief. It's kinda sad, really. A man reduced to a husk. But you never really stood for anything to begin with, did you?"

He curled in on himself.

" Why are you doing this?!"

" Oh? Do you not know?"

Alexander knelt, smiling softly, eye twitching.

" No, I don't."

" Well, Burr, this is my purgatory. There's just so much to do. I left things undone, but the one thing that keeps me here the most, the most pressing matter, is your own demise."

Aaron balked.

" W-What?"

" You heard me. I am not a vengeful man, but I am also not one who takes kindly to being shot. I left so much behind."

" And you crave revenge."

" Hah, yes, and no."

Aaron lifted himself from the floor.

" Explain?"

" I'd rather see you be your own undoing. It's already in motion. Those who stand for nothing fall for anything, after all," Alexander said cheekily.

Brushing himself off, Burr brushed past Hamilton's ghost, careful not to bump the supernatural being.

" Already in motion?"

" You're repeating me like an infant."

" No, I'm not. I'm just wondering how you already know so much."

" I can see things you can't, Burr."

Alexander walked after Burr, following him carefully throughout the house.

" Why not go see your dear Eliza?"

" She, while a priority, is not the thing keeping me trapped here, so she will not be able to see me."

" Only I can see you?"

" Sadly."

Aaron thought over the new revelation.

" Your goal is to drive me mad, to the absolute brink of insanity..."

" Ding ding ding, we have a glorious winner~!"

Aaron stared into Alexander's white eyes.

"...Why...?"

Alexander grinned, breaking out into laughter.

" You really have to ask that?"

Alexander snapped and Burr was suddenly on his knees, craning his neck to look at Alexander.

" I'm just putting you through what life plans for you."

Aaron looked terrified.


	2. Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is a tortured soul, Burr is terrified, and we get a glimpse at Aaron's future.

Aaron picked himself up off his knees, brushing himself up and backing away from the leering spirit. 

Alexander merely watched, deciding to try things while Burr was frightened, such as walking over to his stuff, and picking up a quill, finding it easy to pick up. Ah, so he wouldn't go through things? Did that mean he could write?

He located the ink pot and dipped the quill in it, walking over to Burr, who was puzzled, but still terrified, and tried backing further away.

Alexander clutched his free hand into a fist and Aaron was dragged forward, against his will, heels digging into the floor to keep him from moving, to little consequence. Once Aaron was close enough, Hamilton grabbed his wrist and yanked him even closer, holding him in place as he brought the quill up and wrote his signature over Burr's palm, pressing harder than normal to leave an indent, drawing blood.

Burr whimpered and tried ripping his hand away, but Hamilton only held tighter.

Once blood dripped down his palm and through his own fingers, Hamilton let him go, walking back to the inkpot and setting the quill aside.

Aaron cradled his injured palm, looking at what Hamilton wrote.

" You wrote your... signature?"

" Call it a branding," Hamilton called back boredly, going through Aaron's letters, sitting on his desk. Not at it. On it.

That was such a Hamilton thing to do, Aaron thought mirthlessly.

Guess death doesn't take your childish side.

There were fingers snapping in his face and Burr jolted, falling backward.

" Good, I have your attention."

Aaron rubbed his head.

Alexander surveyed the room.

" You've let this all get to you, haven't you?"

" I never meant to-"

" Never meant to shoot me?"

" I'm so-"

" Save it!"

Aaron shrunk as Alexander rounded on him, a ghostly essence rising from his being, eyes flaring.

" What's done is done..."

Alexander faded slightly, more translucent as he sighed before seemingly remembering something and solidifying once more.

Aaron was tending to his new wound by now, carefully trying to get the ink out of the blood and the blood off of the ink. Hamilton found it laughable.

" You're not gonna get ink poisoning. It's not in your plan."

Aaron blinked, pausing.

" You know when I'll pass?"

" Of course, Mr. Burr," Hamilton answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aaron felt his blood chill again and resumed his task.

Alexander went to the window, leaning on the windowsill and peering out at the people. He spotted a family and recoiled, flickering like a candle flame. Aaron noticed the sudden lack of interest.

" It's not a blessing, seeing the death of those around you play out, is it?"

" I see fragments, but that is none of your concern."

" Alexander..."

He turned to face the ghost, setting aside the cloth he had been using to clean his hand, having gotten most of the ink out of his wound. 

Alexander turned to face him and all sense of former grief was gone, the ghost of the man solid and grinning like before.

" Your hand."

Aaron blinked.

" It's not going to heal normally."

" Ah-"

" You'll have to wrap it up, or explain to those you see why you have a constant bleeding signature of the man you shot on your hand."

" Clever..."

" I've been told I'm wise, yes."

" I never said wise. I said clever."

Alexander raised a brow.

Aaron didn't recoil.

Alexander merely stared him down for several long minutes until Burr retreated. He left him be and went back to the window, watching the family again.

Aaron went into his study, shutting the door.

He slid down the door and sighed heavily before picking himself back up and walking to his desk, sitting down in his chair, and eyeing the empty parchment in front of him.

He could draft a letter easily explaining what was going on... But who would ever believe him?

Hamilton had him between a rock and a hard place.

Aaron went to pick up a quill and winced, pulling his hand back and looking at his palm, which threatened to reopen the wound.

" Dammit, Alexander..."

He grabbed a handkerchief, wrapping it around his hand and tying it sloppily. He'd use bandages later, but for now this would serve his purpose just fine.

He grabbed a quill and began his task, gritting his teeth from the pain of his palm flexing awkwardly as it accommodated his writing.

'Dear Mr. Van Ness,

There is a problem. I require your assistance at the earliest date you can manage. You'd think me mad, but it is something I must discuss before the discourse gets the best of me. You're my close friend, William, and I trust you not to discuss this with anyone else.

A. Burr'

Aaron sealed the letter. It was short, concise, and he hoped it would explain enough to his friend to make sense. He didn't rightly know how William would respond, and could even end up in the loony bin if he couldn't prove it wasn't an ailment. He knew Hamilton wouldn't leave him even if he did end up in that place, however, so he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He grabbed the letter and went to go deposit it in the mail slot with his other letters that needed to be sent, only to find said letters missing. 

He let out an annoyed huff. Hamilton was proving to have quite a streak of malevolence.

Laying the letter in his coat pocket, Aaron went to track down the missing papers, raising a brow at what he saw. Hamilton was reading them boredly, kicking his feet, glasses resting haphazardly on the bridge of his nose.

" Those aren't yours to read."

" I know."

" Give them back."

" No."

Aaron looked annoyed as he stomped over, grabbing the letters from Hamilton, tugging when Alexander held on tighter. Eventually he wriggled the papers free, but they were crinkled, and the ink smudged. He'd have to rewrite them.

" Great..."

" It sucks when someone ruins something you were working hard on in the past, doesn't it?"

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose.

" I get it, you're dead, you're haunting me, but do you have to be such a child about it?"

" I'm here to make your life hell, like you made mine."

Aaron blinked before narrowing his eyes.

" Made yours hell? Made yours hell?! I SHOT YOU BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING YOU HAD DONE TO ME! You died, but God bids that I'm the one that pays for it. You know nothing of sacrifice."

Alexander glared, pushing Burr backwards as he stalked forward.

" I know nothing of sacrifice? Who do you think wants this damn job?! I saw everyone I love on the other side, and I'm stuck here with you! You, of all people! I threw my damn shot away, and my repentance for that supposed sin is being here and watching you slowly kill yourself!"

Hamilton growled and swept his hand to the side quickly, sending Burr flying into the wall, watching him crumple as he landed.

" Remember who runs this show. If I wanted you dead, I'd do it myself, whether it's in your plan or not," Alexander bit out, full of spite before leaving the room.

Picking himself up, Aaron coughed from the assault to his body the wall had inflicted, clutching his letter. Maybe it'd be better to deliver this one in person.

He donned his overcoat and shoes, looking around one last time before leaving the house, avoiding eye-contact with everyone.

Hamilton watched him leave.

Once he was down the block, Alexander stopped watching him, walking to his study and plopping down, grabbing parchment and dipping the quill in ink before scritching at the blank canvas. 

He had so much work to do.


	3. Condemn me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angsttttt

When Burr returned from his friend's house, he was shocked to find pure silence in the darkening house. He lit a candle after shrugging off his coat and laying it on the coat hanger, heading up the stairs carefully, watching his steps as to not fumble and fall. Hamilton may know how his plan was to end, but he did not, and it made him even more cautious than before.

He approached the study, in the mood to compose a letter to his daughter, but stopped short when he opened the door and saw Hamilton sitting there revising something. 

He merely watched the ghost run a hand down his face and go back to writing. The work sprawled over the desk suggested that he had been at this particular task for hours, and Aaron didn't doubt it; he had been gone for a decent amount of time talking with William.

" Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to ask me what's going on?"

Aaron jolted, blinking.

" You sensed me?"

" You're not exactly quiet, Burr. I heard you come up the stairs."

Burr cursed himself under his breath, approaching Hamilton, eyeing his works.

" You've been busy."

" I have a lot on my mind."

Aaron picked up one of the pieces of parchment, reading it over. It was what Hamilton had been working on before he had died. 

Setting that paper down, he picked up the next one in the stack. It was a letter to none other than Eliza. He felt his heart break as he read it.

' And I know I could never get you this, My dearest Betsey, but know that I am waiting for the day you finally pass, so we can meet again. You deserved the world.'

" Are you done yet?"

" Alexander, you could never..."

" You think I don't know that, Burr?"

" But why write-?"

" It's a relief in this monotonous existence I have to suffer through from this point on."

Aaron sighed.

" You're tortured being here with me, aren't you?"

" That's none of your concern."

Aaron laid the letter back down, examining the rest of the works spread over the desk. One in particular caught his attention. An explanation of the duel, who won, how it went, and what the ending result was. He has gone into vivid detail, and called out Burr on his lack of conduct in the moment. It pinpointed his weakness at the time.

Burr felt his breath catch in his throat as continued reading. It was from another person's view, a bystander who happened to stumble upon the duel, and it was damningly believable. If this got out...

Aaron looked at Alexander, who stared back at him with empty white eyes.

" You truly expect me not to get you back for what you've done?"

" I expected something more... More tactful."

" You are to be charged with murder, and I'll be damned if I don't see to it that you're convicted, Burr."

" I won't let you."

" Coward."

" Alexander, I have a daughter to care for!"

" And I had six children to care for as well, with another on the way, but life isn't kind to us all the time, is it?"

Aaron crumbled the piece of paper.

Alexander huffed before laughing.

" I'll just rewrite it. If not here, somewhere else."

" No one would read it."

" Then why did you crumple it in your hands to the point of illegibility, hmm? You know as much as I do, senator Burr, or should I just call you Burr? That an outside source that is made to sound believable, with people to back it up, can condemn you just as well as people having seen the slaughter."

" And who else would you have?"

" Nathaniel."

" And you think he'd testify?"

" I'm not finished."

Aaron glared.

" Nathaniel Pendleton, and your own William P. Van Ness. They've already written of the duel, but haven't sent it off."

" How do you know this?"

" I don't just hang around here with you. After all, how long has it been since I passed, Burr? A couple weeks? I've been here since my heart stopped."

Alexander got up and grabbed the crumpled paper from Aaron.

" Alexander, please... I never meant to.. I didn't mean to-"

" You're pathetic."

Aaron blinked back tears as he watched Hamilton walk to the window.

" You're free to look through all of those, by the way. It'll be interesting enough."

Interesting enough...?

Aaron shuffled through the papers until he came across what looked like records of deaths? It was barely started, but the names were enough to stop him from putting it back down.

Nathaniel Pendleton: Natural causes- Date: undisclosed  
William P. Van Ness: Natural causes- Date: undisclosed  
Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton: Natural causes- Date: undisclosed  
Angelica Schuyler-Church: Natural causes- Date: undisclosed  
Aaron Burr: Unnatural causes- Date: Known

He shivered.

It was so vague... Yet, it got its point across.

" What do you mean-"

He spared a look up, but found no one.

He was alone.

Aaron decided to sleep on it.

\---

Alexander wandered the streets quietly, avoiding everyone, shivering or jolting when they walked through him. He'd watch them shiver suddenly, and not know why. It was a warm night.

He wandered quietly through the town, watching people for a few minutes, watching their lives flash before his eyes, like a record on repeat. He saw their most fond moments, the things they'd relive in the few moments before death, and how they'd actually die. This particular couple was going to die of a sickness that ravaged their home and left them helpless.

Hamilton turned and walked away.

He spent the rest of the night doing that. He didn't care enough to learn their names and document their deaths, but he did know they weren't going to last very long at this rate. Sucks, they were a fond couple, too.

Alexander wandered until he was in a place that he knew. This was his home.

He turned to leave.

He couldn't do this... He couldn't see how his kids would die. It was hard enough already knowing Eliza's mean of demise. Not to mention Angelica's.

The door opened and out walked Eliza, dressed in her grieving clothing, hair tied back and out of her face, pregnant belly protruding the dress. Alexander felt a pang in his heart as he stepped away, watching her walk, well, waddle, down the steps and begin her nightly trek.

" Eliza... Do you like it uptown...? It's quiet uptown."

Eliza couldn't hear him.

He followed her through the town, wandering by her side, until they reached the lake.

" There's a lake I know..," She began quietly, sniffling. " You and I can go... When the night g-gets dark..."

Alexander averted his gaze, frowning and turning translucent as he listened to his wife sob openly into the night.

He sat beside her, holding her hand, but when she sensed it, the cold, she moved it away, to her lap. He tried wiping her tears, but she'd shiver. He'd tried hugging her, but she had moved.

Alex felt useless.

He needed to finish his goal, so his Eliza could one day see him again.

Turning and leaving, Alexander abandoned his former life once more, walking through the town again. He grew tired of this energy. He no longer had to write like he was running out of time, but that was only because his clock had been disrupted.

The warm night air fluttered around him, but he felt nothing.

He had one goal.

Condemn Burr.


	4. Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What fic with Burr in it isn't complete without Theo popping up at inopportune times; this one.

The next few days passed without interruption, Aaron living his life, albeit timidly, rarely leaving his house. Hamilton did not show back up to face him, but Aaron did hear doors open and close throughout the day. Why Alexander didn't just phase through it, he'd never know.

The man was an enigma.  
\---  
Burr awoke to something dripping down his wrist. He tried moving his hand and winced, forcing his eyes open, staring blearily down at his inflicted hand, breath catching in his throat as he watched blood pool from his formerly healing wound, looking around for what could have caused it to reopen.

His eyes trained to the darkness, but he saw nothing unusual.

Sitting up, Burr pulled his hand to himself, cradling it carefully, using his nightshirt as a source of quelling the bleeding as he got out of bed, lighting a candle and peering around the room again. He was utterly alone, yet his heart wouldn't stop beating twice as fast as it should.

He felt like he was being watched.

There was thumping down the stairs, in the hallway, alerting him someone, or something, was there paying heed that Hamilton could be causing trouble just to stir up drama, but Burr felt no less uneasy at that notion. Either someone living was downstairs, or someone who might as well be, who wanted him dead, was.

Burr got up carefully, opening his door and peering out. The only thing he saw was his own reflection, illuminated by candlelight. 

He walked out and over to the stairs, walking down them quietly, as to not alert either the spirit, or anyone else he was here.

His foot caused a creaking on his last step and Aaron froze. There was a shifting noise and footsteps were heard. Aaron blew out his candle and waited in pure silence and complete darkness.

The footsteps came closer until another light was seen, carried by what looked to be a young woman, who peered out of the sitting room. Aaron felt his breath return.

" Theodosia?"

The woman jumped, looking around.

" Papa?"

Aaron stepped into the line of light, laying his candle aside.

" What are you doing here so late?"

" I knocked, but you were sleeping.. I tried the door and saw it open, so I helped myself inside."

" But why?"

" You didn't... You didn't mean to shoot Mr. Hamilton, did you?"

" Never..."

" There's this paper... It's circulating. I just recieved word of it from Joseph, and I had to come and see for myself..."

" Do you have a copy of this paper?"

Theodosia nodded, reaching into her satchel and producing the paper. 

Aaron's breath caught in his throat.

True to his word, Hamilton had reproduced the document, but had taken the persona of the man who saw the duel himself, describing it much more vividly, with excerpts from Nathaniel and William.

Aaron took the paper and read it over carefully as he could in the flickering candlelight.

Sighing heavily, Aaron laid the letter aside and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw two people, his daughter, and Hamilton. He visibly jumped.

" Papa? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, you needn't worry about me."

Theodosia set down her candle and walked over, leaning up and running a cool palm over her father's forehead. He wasn't feverish, as his chill may had suggested. Perhaps he had felt a draft somehow.. It was stifling in the house, however, so that wasn't quite believable.

" If you say so."

Alexander walked closer to the discarded candle, running a finger through the flame, musing it up, watching it distort, the heat not bothering the being.

Aaron merely watched, transfixed, as the flame flickered and then went back to burning brightly.

Theodosia noticed her father's gaze and looked behind her.

" Father, are you certain you're okay? You're watching the flame like it has offended you..."

He snapped back out of it, blinking.

" I'm fine, I promise. You should be getting home, it's dark, and your husband will worry."

" Joseph knows I am here."

" Did you plan on staying?"

" If you'll have me."

" Of course, come this way, I'll take you to your room," he offered.

" Papa, you're tired. I know my way around the house, there's no need to lead me around. You should be getting back to sleep, however."

" If you truly are okay with being alone, I will..."

" Goodnight, father."

" Goodnight, Theo."

Satisfied, Theodosia took her candle and headed back down the hallway, slipping up the stairs to her former room, turning the corner and leaving Burr and Hamilton in complete darkness again.

Only when the door had clicked shut did Aaron consider breathing.

" You published it..."

" Do you think it wise to talk where anyone can hear you, Burr?"

" To hell with that!"

Hamilton grinned.

" Already embracing insanity?"

Aaron glared, shivering as Alexander got closer and tugged him down the last step of the stairs.

" Your daughter didn't hear you, don't worry. And with the fact she can't see, nor hear me either, you'd just be a raving lunatic even if she did. She'd never lock you up, though. Such a sweet girl. Such a fool father."

Aaron stumbled before righting himself.

" What do you expect to get out of this, anyway?"

" You hanged, preferably."

Alexander came closer, dragging Burr to him with very little persuasion, wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing.

Aaron grappled at his arm, knees shaking as he gasped.

Alexander lifted him higher off the ground.

And then let him drop.

" Like that, but without something at the bottom catching you."

" Papa?!"

Hamilton vanished as Theodosia came down the stairs hurriedly, setting her candle aside, helping pick up her father.

" Papa, are you okay?"

" I'm fine, I just stumbled, is all."

" Come on, I'll help you to your room. You're unwell."

" Theodosia-"

" There is no debate."

She helped him up and then back up the stairs, to his room. As she helped him into bed, it was then she noticed the blood on his nightshirt.

" Papa..."

" Theodosia?"

" You're bleeding?"

Aaron looked down and blinked.

" Oh, um, yes, I injured my hand and it began bleeding earlier. I was going to dress it in the morning after washing it."

" I'll help you."

" You've done enough, darling, there's no need."

" Well... Alright, but you must take care of it sooner than morning, lest it get infected."

" Of course. Sleep well, Theodosia."

" Goodnight, father."

Theodosia left him to his own devices, heading back to her own room, puzzled by her father's behavior. He was acting... Strange... Was it guilt?

Brushing it off, she dressed for the night and settled into bed, sleeping soundly.

Aaron slept fitfully.

Alexander updated his list.  
\---  
'Nathaniel Pendleton: Natural causes- Date: undisclosed  
William P. Van Ness: Natural causes- Date: undisclosed  
Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton: Natural causes- Date: undisclosed  
Angelica Schuyler-Church: Natural causes- Date: undisclosed  
Aaron Burr: Unnatural causes- Date: Known  
Theodosia Burr Alston: Natural causes- Date: Known'


	5. Manipulated by another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of a couple more characters to add a bit more plot to the story
> 
> Don't worry, there will be resolutions to all these loose ends, just not right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Maitre Gims' song Zombie and Stromae's song Papaoutai
> 
> They're so good

" He's off course," George said decisively.

" Pa, what are you doing!" Philip practically screamed.

" He needs help," Rachel said sadly.

" Fuck help, he needs out of there," Laurens growled.

" And how are we supposed to do that? He can't see us, and we can't make him do anything," Philip said in defeat.

" Don't give up so soon, little one."

" I was nineteen when I died."

" I was sixty-seven."

" That just makes you older, it doesn't make me little."

" Your father used to say the same thing," George laughed. " I've been here watching him for years, so, yes, you are a little one to me."

" With all due respect, sir, I died on the battlefield and have been watching Ham make a fool of himself since. I've been here longer than you both," Laurens interjected. He suddenly lit up." Do you think they'd let me into the plane of existence he's on? I could be his guiding light."

" No one can help him... He's too bitter to relinquish his own hold on a noose," George concluded.

" What are you saying," Philip asked skeptically, not truly wanting to believe what he had heard.

" I'm saying, little Philip, that your father can change his fate, he's just too damn stubborn to do so."

" Wait, but how will Pa ever know?!"

" He won't. It's his punishment."

" But that's so wrong! I was pissed at Eaker, and I still ended up here!"

Laurens sighed, walking away and sitting, running a hand down his face.

" I can't just keep watching him ruin everything..."

" Laurens, you know leaving is damning."

" He needs help!"

" You need to stay put, John."

John grumbled under his breath, shifting away from the hands of a frail woman who was watching Hamilton's endevours with curiosity.

" Rachel, please."

" I'm sorry... I just noticed you were upset."

"... Can you go see him?"

" My boy... I wish I could. I'm not allowed anymore than you are, John Laurens. I would have been with him as long as possible."

John let out an annoyed huff and slammed his hands down on the table with a resounding bang, leaving the room they had all gathered in.

Rachel Faucette Buck sighed, wandering closer to the looking glass Philip and George were peering through.

Philip watched his father wander aimlessly through Burr's house, tidying up before shoving things off the desk and repeating.

" Do you think he misses sleeping?"

" That's a strange thing to ask."

Philip shrugged.

" Well, y'know, he hated doing it when he was alive. Don't you think he'd miss it now that it's completely missing from his life? Or, uh, lack-thereof."

George thought it over.

" I think he misses having a need to sleep."

Philip grinned bitter-sweetly.

" Poor Pa."

George nodded in agreement.  
\---

Burr jolted awake at the sound of something in his room falling off the shelf.

He shot up and looked around before spotting the book, Hamilton picking it up and setting it back in place, seeming to be looking for something. He found another book and pulled it out, brushing dust off of it and opening it, surveying the contents.

Burr tilted his head, watching him in the dark room.

Hamilton closed the book and went back to looking for something else, sliding the book back into the empty space. He found another book, and proceeded to do the same thing. 

He did it four more times before he found what he was looking for and left the room.

Burr was perplexed.

The door shut and Aaron, too tired to do much else, went back to sleep.  
\---

Alexander examined the nautical book in his hands. He could scavenge anyone's house for this information, but seeing as Burr had it, he felt no need.

He read quietly, closing it and pacing the room as he thought back on why he was doing this. He needed to restart his list and actually list what ailments his victims, well, er, people, would befall.

The freshest one in his mind was Aaron's daughter.

Lost at sea.

He set the book down and sighed.  
\---

" Pa seems perplexed."

Rachel watched, biting her lip.

" He knows more than he's letting on. This is why they don't let us down there."

Philip blinked.

" What?"

His grandmother turned to him.

" I had the oppurtunity, once, to go back down and see my dear Alexander. It was after the hurricane ripped through the town... I saw.. I could see when all of the people would die. I could see how he would die..."

Philip blinked, mouth agape.

" You're telling me Pa can see how and when someone will die? Just by looking at them?"

" That's exactly what I'm saying."

Philip sighed heavily.

" Pa will never leave this information alone... It'll break Burr's heart."

Rachel sighed heavily.

" That's his goal."

" How vindictive.

" I didn't raise him to be like this..."

Philip frowned and hugged his grandmother.

" It's not your fault. Pa has always done his own thing."

Rachel smiled sadly down at her grandson.

" You truly did die too young, Philip."

He smiled sadly back at her.

" It is done, I am here. There is little to be done at this point, but to wait, and learn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want Laurens to be a guiding light, raise your hand
> 
> If you want George to stop Alexander, say I
> 
> If you want Pip to go make his dad stop being a complete asshole before it's too late, say ME
> 
> And if you want Rachel to interact with her son, wiggle furiously
> 
> If you want all of the above just scream tbh just fucking scream


	6. Work to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoming John!

It had been long since everyone else had left the room of the looking glass. Only John remained, unmoving as he watched Alex.

The man sat, watching Burr out of the corner of his eye, seeing his death replay over and over again, hands flat over a piece of parchment as Aaron talked with Theodosia. Anytime Hamilton made to write, Burr would distract his daughter into another part of the house. It was a game of chase.

John sighed heavily, laying a hand over the glass and rubbing it lightly.

Alex seemingly leaned into his touch and John blinked, drawing his hand back.

Hamilton looked around, confused, rubbing his cheek.

John's breath caught in his throat as did it again, watching Hamilton lean into the touch again.

He brought his other hand up and flicked the mirror hard, watching Alexander recoil.

Sighing, John tucked his hands into his coat pockets.  
\---

Hamilton rubbed his forehead, surprised he felt any pain at all, especially the sharp, throbbing pain in his cranium. Did he do something wrong? And if so, what? Was it payback for what he was doing? Then why did it take so long?

Strange.

Alexander looked down at the quill in his hand and tossed it away, slamming his head down into the desk, feeling nothing, but making a very loud cracking sound in reply.

Aaron heard it, and so did his daughter.

" Papa, what was that?"

" I'm not sure. Let me go check it real quick, love."

Aaron separated from his daughter and slid into the room Hamilton was in, confused at the sight.

" Alexander?"

" Shut up."

" What's wrong?"

" You know exactly what is wrong."

Aaron frowned.

Hamilton sighed and lifted his head.

" Hamilton-"

" Hamilton?"

Aaron froze.

He turned and saw his daughter.

" Theodosia, I told you i'd check it out."

" I was curious myself. Did I just hear you mention Hamilton?"

Aaron gulped.

" I, um-"

" Are you still grieving, papa?"

Aaron blinked.

" Grieving."

" Yes... What you did was terrible, but you've surely felt guilt over this... You've been grieving, am I correct?"

Burr rolled with the cards he was given.

" Indeed I am, Theodosia."

Hamilton growled, eyes narrowed, lifting himself into a sitting position, hands balled into fists.

" I heard you mention him the other night. It sounded like a conversation, albeit one-sided... You must truly miss your friend..."

Alexander grabbed the quill he had discarded, kicking the desk to draw Theodosia's attention toward him. He couldn't hear this.  
\---

John's eyes widened and he gasped, looking around before flicking the glass again to reprimand Alex. It seemed to fuel him.

Watching Theodosia turn to face Alexander, John forced both hands onto the mirror and pushed hard, to displace the troublesome man. He didn't expect the surface to shift and for him to be, well, sucked in.

" sHIT-"

Everything went dark.  
\---

When John came to, it was bright, and very warm. He opened his eyes cautiously and gasped as he saw someone sprawled beneath him. It happened to be none other than the man he had been trying to stop.

John looked around for Aaron.

He locked eyes, but Aaron peered right through him, just staring at Alexander.

Ah, so that's how it was.

Alexander stared up at his dearest, and deadest, friend.

" Laurens?"

Aaron looked bewildered.

Was Alex seeing his friends?

Holy shit, how mad was this man?

Theodosia looked puzzled.

" Papa, are you okay? You're staring quizzically at the floor again."

Aaron shook himself back to normal.

" I'm alright, just temporarily distracted by thoughts, is all."

Theodosia smiled sadly, thinking it was over the earlier discourse of losing his friend. He must be grieving hard.

John straightened up and then narrowed his eyes at Alexander before standing and crossing his arms, facing the wall.

Alexander was too appalled to be mad.

" John, is that really you?"

Aaron watched this take place, before leaving the room with his daughter, now that he could safely.

" In the ghostly essence."

Alexander laughed a bit, picking himself up off the floor and coming closer.

John glared and Alexander slowed down, frowning.

" John...?"

" You truly want to ruin his life that much?"

" What are you talking about-"

" I'm talking about the fact that you've got a list of dates when people will die, Alexander."

Alex blinked before narrowing his eyes.

" How do you know about that?"

" We all know. Your mom, your son, Washington, myself."

" What?"

" We've been watching you, and you're making some pretty fucking stupid mistakes, Alexander."

Alexander looked taken-aback.

" Did you just come here to lecture me?"

" Oh, not just that, never."

John drew closer to Hamilton before hugging him.

And then turning right back around and slapping the shit out of him.

" That's for dying in a duel."

" How could I have helped that!?"

John shrugged.

" I can't slap Burr."

Hamilton glared, pouting.

" Okay, now that you've hit me, what magic advice to stop my revenge do you have?"

" Not magic advice. I find action speaks louder than words."

" Mhmm..."

John walked over to the desk before reading through the documents, stopping at the one with the deaths on it, bristling in anger.

" You had this right here where she could have seen it?!"

" Yes."

" Alexander, you'd ruin her life!"

" And?"

" And?! Do you hear yourself? You'd ruin an innocents life just for revenge? That's not the Alexander I knew!"

" And what would the one you know do?"

" Not be a corrupt asshole."

Alexander barked out a laugh.

" That's hilarious."

John glared heavily, grabbing the document and stalking to the fireplace, which was roaring, burning the parchment.

A noise of disdain left Alexander's throat as he watched his hard work go up in flames.

" Now," John crossed his arms, glaring. " We have work to do."


	7. Or you could let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John begins his task of helping Hamilton get back on track, the right way this time

" What else have you done?"

Hamilton sighed heavily, going through his writings and handing them off to John to read over.

" You published a paper with excerpts from Nathaniel and William?"

" Yes."

" How did you get to a printing press?"

" I'm a ghost, I can phase through shit, Laurens."

John sighed.

" Hamilton, you can't keep doing this."

" I just gave it to Theodosia's husband."

" That's even worse!"

Hamilton shrugged and John whacked him with the rolled up parchment.

" Ow!"

" Stop that."

" Stop hitting me with papers!"

" Words hurt."

" Jesus Christ, Laurens, what are you, five?"

" Yes."

" That explains a lot."

John skimmed the writings until one caught his attention. It was a letter to Eliza. He raised a brow.

" You still write to your wife?"

" Of course... It's the only thing I have left of her."

He rolled his eyes.

" You'll see her soon enough."

" Not if I can't get Burr hung."

John laid the letters back down, shifting through the other contents on the desk.

" Yooooooo, chill with the hanging. Yeah, he did a pretty dickish thing, but that doesn't warrant death."

" He killed me!"

" How many times has he tried apologizing, Alex?"

" Joh-"

" How many?"

" At least five."

" And, what, you don't think it's true?"

" I don't know what to think!"

" Then how about you stop thinking for a bit and just forgive? Hmm?"

" I can't leave until he's hung..."

" And why?"

" Because he's keeping me here!"

" You're keeping yourself here. Listen, he's already ruined his life. You don't have to keep aiding it until he dies."

" 1836."

" What?"

" His death date."

" Alexander, that's so far away."

" I figured... I figured if I could get it sooner, i'd go home sooner."

John balked.

" Alexander Hamilton! How dare you!"

Alex flinched at the pure rage in his friend's tone.

" You have no right to manipulate his death!"

" You think I don't know that?"

John glared, eyes narrowed to slits.

" I'm not feeling any pity for a man who doesn't deserve it."

" John, please-"

" Please what? You want me to forgive that you've basically become the very thing you used to fight against?"

" My dear Laurens'-"

" No! You're showing signs of injustice too grand to warrant sympathy! Pull yourself together!"

" You don't know what it's like to be stuck here while he revels in pity! My own Eliza can't even see me!"

John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Alexander, stop."

Tears bubbled in Alexander's eyes and he sniffed.

John frowned.

" Are you seriously going to cry over this?"

" No, shut up."

Laurens came closer and wiped the tears, sighing heavily.

" You make feeling nothing for you very hard."

" I just want to go home, John..."

" Then make the right arrangements."

"..."

" And stop being a dick to Burr."  
\---

Philip watched in complete wonder as John lectured his father.

He was alone in the room of the looking glass.

" How did he...?"

John continued to lecture Hamilton and Philip winced at the harsh wording as Laurens basically tore the man a new one verbosely.

" Damn, he definitely doesn't throw any punches."

The door opened and Philip jumped, turning to face the new person.

" Mr. Washington."

" Have you seen John Laurens?"

" Eheh... Um... Yes...?"

George raised a brow.

" What's with the answer, little one?"

" Did I answer strangely?"

" Yes."

Philip frowned.

George walked into the room, shutting the door after him.

" You mentioned seeing him?"

" Mhmm. I'm just, erm, not sure how this bodes for us?"

Washington raised a brow.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that John Laurens is kinda... Umm..."

A loud shout from the looking glass drew the attention of George and he balked.

" He's with Hamilton."

" Yeah, he's with Pa."

" How did he...?"

" That's what I was wondering!"

George frowned, approaching the mirror and watching.  
\---

" You've never answered me on how you got here," Alex said offhandedly.

" Your guess is as good as mine," John responded.

Alex frowned.

" What were you doing before you were put here?"

" Honestly? Trying to push you out off a chair through a mirror."

" Why though?"

" You were trying to hurt Theodosia."

Alex wilted in recollection.

" Burr... He was lying. He doesn't feel guilty, he's not grieving!"

" Yes, he is, Alex."

Alexander huffed, crossing his arms.

" I refuse to believe it."

John glared.

" You have to if you want your ass out of this realm and back in mine any time soon."

Alex whined.

" But John!"

" No buts, it's the rules."

" But I don't believe it! I don't think I ever will!"

" Make yourself do it!"

There was a shifting of footsteps outside the door before it turned and in walked Burr, surprised to see Hamilton fighting with the air. Who was he fighting with now?

" Alexander?"

Alex turned to face Burr, looking more tired than Burr had seen him in a long time, since the beginning of the haunting.

" What is it, Burr?"

" You seem distressed..."

" I'm dead, it happens."

" I mean moreso than usual."

John raised a brow.

Alexander sighed.

" I'm just talking to myself."

" Being your own enemy is more like it," Burr goaded.

Alexander narrowed his eyes.

" Burr, you'd do good to leave. Now."

Aaron blinked, doing as he was told, the door shutting quietly and quickly.

John glared at Alexander.

" Stop scaring him!"

" He was intruding."

" He was worried, you asshole. How can you see that AND STILL believe he wishes you ill will?"

Alexander wilted, sighing.

John sat down by him, running a hand through his hair.

" You both need to go see Eliza."

Alexander fell out of his chair.


	8. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Angelica Hamilton (Don't worry, she'll have a more prominent role soon)
> 
> And progress in saving Burr's ass from a noose feat. Eliza

"Excuse me?"

" You heard me."

" You must be out of your goddamn mind."

" Maybe."

Alexander picked himself back up.

" Eliza would never forgive Burr!"

" And how do you believe that to be true if you've never seen it take place?"

" She's still in pain, John. She's in so much pain."

" All the more reason to show Burr to her. Yes, he ended your life, we know that, but he's been trying to make amends, and she might be the only one who can help him, considering you want to throw him off the deep end."

Hamilton sighed heavily.

" Please don't make me do this. I'd see my kids... John, you know how much it hurts knowing nothing but a date or a reason..."

John frowned, biting his lip.

" Well, I... I suppose-"

" Please!"

\---

" No, no, no!"

" Philip, calm down!"

" They need to go see Ma! It might get Pa here! Who cares if he sees when people are gonna die? Isn't that enough to want to come home even more?"

George frowned.

Philip glared and smacked the mirror.

Both John and Alex were thrown to the ground.

Philip jumped back, shocked.

" Ah-! Holy shit, did I do that?"

George raised a brow, mouth agape.

" Yes, little one, you did."

Philip blinked and watched the figures get up and brush themselves off.

" Wait a second- So all John did was press on the mirror?"

" If we heard correctly, yes."

" Well, I just smacked it, and I'm still here."

" Just press on it."

" But, I just-"

" Philip, press, not strike."

Philip rolled his eyes and went back to the looking glass, pressing hard on it, ready to pull back and say it was stupid before he was seemingly sucked from his spot, falling through the mirror, tumbling down into the other realm.

He rubbed his head and looked around.

John was watching him incredulously.

" Philip?"

Alexander looked like he might cry.

Philip felt himself for injury, and grinned, coming out Scot-free.

" Pa! Laurens! Boy, am I glad to see you both."

Alexander yanked his son from the floor and hugged him tightly.

Philip hugged him back.

John wondered how long it would be before the other forces caught on that they were escaping.

The Hamiltons' pulled away from each other, smiling tearfully.

John shook his thoughts.

" What are you doing here, Philip?"

" Oh, yeah, duh-" He turned to face Alexander. " You need to go see Ma. And- wait- Before you go off on a tangent-"

Alexander shut his mouth, albeit a bit angrily.

" Consider the fact that, yes, you will see how your family dies, but Aaron Burr will be forced to talk with Ma, being civil, and Laurens and I can observe with you out of the room."

John brightened up.

" Oh, that's true! Burr can't see us!"

" Mhmm, we're just a blip! And we can report back to you about what is said," Pip explained excitedly.

" And how do I know to trust you?" Alexander bit out skeptically.

John glowered and Pip looked heartbroken.

Alexander felt guilty.

" Okay, okay, that was rash-"

" Ya think?"

Philip sighed.

" Pa, for once, cooperate with us."

" Yeah, listen to your son."

" Yeah, listen to me."

Alexander sighed.

" Okay, fine..."

Philip beamed.

John smiled.

Alexander was filled with dread.  
\---

" You want me to what?"

" Visit Eliza."

" And why would I do that?"

" Because I said so," Hamilton bit out testily.

John whacked Hamilton and Philip tutted.

"Eck-!"

Aaron raised a brow.

" You alright? You sound as though you were struck by something more than an idea."

" Haha..Believe me, Burr, you have no idea," He bit out through clenched teeth as John smirked.

Burr rolled his eyes.

" Why do you actually want me to go see your wife?"

Alexander sighed.

" Because she may just be the voice of reason... Don't get me wrong, I still want justice, but..."

" But?"

" But he's a big ol' chicken," Philip snickered.

Alexander glared at his son.

Aaron blinked, looking where Hamilton was staring.

" Am I missing something..?"

Hamilton straightened up.

" No, nothing, why do you ask?"

" You just seem...Out of it."

" I'm mad as a hatter."

" ..."

" Aww, c'mon, Burr, take a joke."

Aaron glared.

" I'm not going to see your wife until you give me the reason."

" Okay, fine.."

Alexander sighed again.

" I think she'd be a good neutral party to our quarrel. She may actually defend your ass and save you from my papers."

" A neutral party? The wife of the man I murdered in cold blood, a neutral party?"

" Exactly why I chose her."

John rolled his eyes.

" Yes, of course, he chose her, he says."

Philip sniggered.

Alexander ignored them.

" And why do you suddenly care, anyway? I thought your end goal was to get me hung," Burr mused skeptically.

" It was, but..."

" But what, Alexander?"

" I grew tired of that."

John glared, crossing his arms.

" Tell him the truth, dumbass."

Philip looked utterly disappointed.

" Pa, you're better than this."

Burr looked saddened.

" Alexander, please, you once considered me a friend."

" I did. Then you turned and switched parties to tarnish my family name."

" I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw. But that is neither here, nor there."

" How about when you shot me, hmm? Is that when you considered me a friend?"

Burr looked taken aback.

" Alexander, I've apologized so many times..."

" You truly want me to forgive you?"

" Anything, Alexander."

" Go see Betsey."

Burr looked as though he had just been physically struck at those words.

Alexander glowered.

" I see..."

" Just do this one thing for me and I'll leave you alone."

Aaron looked skeptical.

" And are you coming with me?"

" No... I cannot.. I cannot bear to be there."

Philip looked saddened, patting his father's head, smoothing his hair.

John was looking elsewhere, staring at Burr, as if preparing for him to say no.

To everyone's surprise, including Burr, Aaron agreed.

Alexander gave him directions of what to do and then vanished.

John and Philip exchanged a look before following Aaron out of the door, spying Alexander in the corner of their eyes as they left.  
\---

To say Eliza was surprised to see Aaron Burr at her door was an understatement. She was bewildered, rocking a child in her arms, bulging with a pronounced pregnancy, and swaying as she stared at Aaron.

" Mr. Burr.... To what do I owe the pleasure..."

" I came to apologize, Mrs. Hamilton."

Eliza grimaced.

" It's Ms, Aaron, not Mrs... Not anymore."

" M-My apologies."

She sighed.

" What are you actually here for?"

" Pardon?"

Philip and John raised a brow.

" Why would you come here to apologize?"

" Because I believe talking in person is better for understanding than writing letters. It gets the point across."

Eliza ran a hand over her tummy absentmindedly.

Philip watched in fascination.

" Ma, who's at the door?"

Eliza turned toward her eldest daughter, whom of which was dressed in a nightgown during the day, hair ratty, untamed, and shivering on her feet.

" It's Mr. Burr, Angelica, dearest."

Angelica looked up, glaring at Burr, eyes widening as she looked past him, at her brother, and Mr. Laurens. She began to tear up and had to run away.

" Angelica!"

The girl was gone in an instant, disappearing up the stairs, sobbing.

Eliza looked exasperated. She turned towards Burr and frowned, biting her lip.

" Now is not a good time, Mr. Burr.."

" Eliza-"

" Ms. Hamilton."

" M-Ms. Hamilton, please, I just wanted to apologize."

" Then do it," She challenged, stepping out of her house and onto the porch, shutting the door, adjusting her shawl.

Aaron gulped.

John leaned on the railing of the stairs, crossing his arms.

Philip was watching his mother, in a trance.

" Ms. Hamilton, I am deeply sorry for anything that transpired while your husband was alive... I never meant to... I didn't... I wasn't thinking, ma'am."

" Neither of you were... I can't blame either of you for being sorry. If Alexander had lived, I'm sure he'd be all over the press, just being dramatic."

Aaron laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

" You have no idea."

She raised a brow.

" What was that?"

" Huh-? Oh, um, nothing..."

Eliza brushed it off.

" Is that all you wanted to say today, Mr. Burr?"

" Well, actually... I had a request..."

" A request?"

Aaron drew a paper from his coat pocket and John blinked, mouth agape.

" That's Alexander's letter!"

Philip balked.

" Woah, wait, what-"

Eliza took the letter, reading it over, hand going to her mouth.

" This is... This is Alexander's writing."

" Yes... He had another letter. It fluttered out when he was escorted off of the grounds that day. I picked it up. I thought you might like to have it, a bit of your husband back."

She looked puzzled.

" Did he think he'd die on the grounds? It's... It's puzzling."

Aaron looked at the ground.

" There's a reason you never got to read this one... It was in case he didn't make it. It was the least hopeful letter he had. I'm so sorry it came true..."

John looked appalled, staring at Burr, exchanging looks with Philip.

" Why is he doing this," Philip asked, skeptical.

Eliza was tearing up, holding her newest letter to her heart.

" T-Thank you, Mr. Burr."

Aaron nodded solemnly.

" I have one more thing to share."

" Yes?"

Aaron drew out his final document, the paper with Nathaniel and William's excerpts.

" Someone witnessed the duel... They want me hung..."

Eliza blinked, reading over the document, paling.

John let out a low whistle.

" That's why."

" Dude, that's harsh," Philip said.

Eliza handed the document back.

" I-I don't know how you'd want me to help you, Aaron..."

" You're his wife.. Maybe, just maybe, you could give your word on the duel?"

" You both knew it was illegal."

" Ms. Hamilton, please!"

She wilted, sitting in her chair on the porch, thinking.

" I don't want you hung... It's not just your fault..."

" Will you help me?"

"..Yes."

Philip and John sighed in relief.

" What do we tell Pa?"

" Well, we tell him what we witnessed, and hope he doesn't flip his lid."

Philip made a face before nodding.

" You can't die as a ghost, can you?"

" Nope."

" Good, because my father would strangle us both for what's going on."

Aaron and Eliza shook hands and Burr was headed back to his house.  
\---  
Eliza slipped indoors, holding her letter and document, heading to check on her eldest daughter.

" Angelica... Angelica, are you alright?"

Angelica peered out of her room, her face soaked in tears, streaked, and red from salt irritation.

" Did you see them, too...."

Eliza raised a brow.

" See who, dear?"

" Pip... Pip and another man who looked like him."

She grew quiet and went to her daughter, hugging her.

" I'm afraid I didn't, love..."

" Ma, he was right there... I could have held him."

" I know you miss him, Angie... We all do."

" Pa wasn't with them..."

Eliza hugged her daughter tighter.

" Shhhh, just sleep, love."

Angelica cried harder.

" I'm so sorry, Mama... I should've been a nicer sister, a better daughter..."

" Hush, love, it's not your fault..."

" Then why do I see them?"

" Sometimes... It means you miss them, love."

" But why only me!"

Angelica cried harder and Eliza smoothed her hair.

" Because your heart is the biggest and brightest of anyone in this world."

Eliza pulled back, getting up carefully and helping her daughter up.

" C'mon, let's clean up for supper."

Angelica wiped her eyes and took her mother's hand.

" Yes, Mama."


	9. Wait for it

“You what?!”

“Told you he’d get mad.”

“Philip, now is not the time,” John said, exasperated.

“ How could you keep something so, so!-”

“ Pa, Jesus, calm down!”

“NO!”

Philip and John both recoiled.

They were all alone in a room upstairs, Aaron confused by Hamilton yelling, but otherwise leaving the man alone. The sound was muffled anyway.

“How could you do this!”

Philip glared, walking to his father, arms crossed.

“Excuse me?”

Alexander glared right back.

John watched the exchange, puzzled.

“Just who do you think you are?”

“Your father.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger, Pops. We only did what we were told, and you’re going ballistic!”

“I know- I just...I’m upset, okay?”

“As is to be expected, but don’t take it out on us!”

Alexander looked away as Philip stared him down.

“I know..”

John ruffled Philip’s hair.

“Good job, kid.”

Alexander huffed, annoyed before turning and walking to the door.

“You two continue to keep secrets, I’m going to talk with Burr.”

“Wait-! Pa!”

The door slammed and Alexander disappeared down the stairs.  
―  
It had been hours since that discussion.

Philip paced back and forth while John seethed.

"We lost him."

"Technically," Philip interjected, "he lost us."

"To hell with shifting blame!” John screeched. “Both Aaron and Alexander are missing."

Philip sighed, leaning against a desk in the room they resided in in Burr's house. It was basically their hangout spot when they weren't convincing Alex not to do some dumb shit.

"Ya don't think he took Burr out to scare him alone, d'ya?"

"I don't know what to think," John admitted, huffy.

Philip sighed.

John thought it over. Eliza had been meeting Burr to discuss the documents lately, and what the following discourse may be.

"Maybe Burr is with Eliza?"

"Then where is Pa?"

John shrugged, looking puzzled.

"Hell if I know."  
―  
After the interaction between Angelica, Eliza, and Mr. Burr, Angie found it hard to stay in one place. She was antsy, curious, and confused. Why had she seen her brother? Wasn’t he dead? I mean, sure, his clothes were bloody, marking his wounded spot, but he seemed very much alive, beaming with life.

And who was that other male?

So many questions were swirling in Angelica Hamilton’s mind as she listened in on her mother and Burr’s conversation, having made it a regular occurrence to sneak around in her own house when Aaron would come to visit. Her siblings found it odd, but said nothing.

They all knew their eldest sister was cracked.

Angelica listened to the voices of her brother and that strange man mingle in with the voice of her mother and Mr. Burr. She had once asked if her siblings could see them too.

That had just earned her some concerned looks.

After hearing of Eliza wanting to change the location, the girl was stricken with grief, and a strange urge to defy her mother’s wishes to be alone. So that’s what she did.

Angelica Hamilton slipped free of her house while it was dark, hiding under a cloak as she wandered the streets, walking with purpose. She was headed to the place her mother usually went to be alone, having spied long enough to learn this is where Ms. Hamilton wanted to relocate to. She had followed her once before, so she knew where it was.

Pacing quietly, Angie continued her trek, listening in for voices.

She caught the voice of her mother (a given) and that of Aaron Burr, but no one else. That puzzled her. Surely, one of the others, those she had seen the other day, must be there.

The eldest Hamilton daughter snuck closer, listening carefully.

"And you believe that is going to work?"

"I do. They should drop the case after that."

"I see your lawyer expertise comes to a peak when you're considered the target."

"Heh."

Eliza brushed it off, sitting on the bench as Burr passed her documents on the case, and what the proceedings would include.

" So if they can't find more proof, or if I speak against it, the trial will be dropped?"

"Not exactly. It will become a cold case, in which the evidence has drawn to nothing."

Eliza nodded, listening carefully.

"And you're certain there's no more to the case?"

"Unless Alexander himself was alive to testify."

Angelica heard a scoff and turned toward it, eyes widening at the sight. She saw her father standing there, clothes bloody, eyes white, and glasses on the bridge of his nose, but he was very much there; solid, like a brick wall.

Alexander, figuring out he had been heard from the eyes on him, blinked, and balked.

He saw his daughter's life flash before him, and forced himself to look away. No, he couldn’t deal with this, not now.

"Papa...?"

Alexander blinked and looked back up.

"Angie?"

"Papa!"

"You can-you can see me?"

She nodded, bouncing on her feet.

Alexander surveyed the scene where Aaron and his wife were talking before stepping away. He walked a little bit further from them, so as to not draw their attention, and turning his own attention to his daughter.

"How did you find me?"

"I eavesdropped on Ma, found out her location, and snuck out after dark."

"Yikes...."

Angie beamed with pride.

"I learned it from Pip. Is he here too?"

Alexander raised a brow.

"Learned it from Pip, eh?"

"Yeah, his squirrelly butt liked sneaking out."

Hamilton chuckled, shaking his head in fond remembrance.

Angie watched him, waiting quietly for him to answer her question.

"Papa?"

"Yes, love?"

"You never answered me if Pip was here, too."

Hamilton mentally yelled at himself.

"Yes, he is."

"I knew it!"

Alexander blinked, taken aback.

"You knew it?"

"I saw him the other day. He and this other man were eavesdropping on Ma and Mr. Burr's conversation."

"That would be John Laurens."

"You mean the friend John is named after?"

"You know I named John after Angelica's husband."

"Riiiight."

Hamilton sighed heavily. Leave it to his daughter to out him on his intentions. He never even liked John Church anyway.

“What are you doing here so late, love?”

“Mr. Burr and mother are discussing your court case on the murder.”

“I figured. I came when Philip and John came to see me trying to lessen the blow.”

“Lessen the blow?”

“They did this behind my back, and said nothing about my dear betsey agreeing to this. I was left in the dark until I decided to sneak out myself to sort this out.”

“Can Mr. Burr see you all?”

Alexander looked over at Aaron, scoffing.

“No, he can only see me. It makes for some interesting situations.”

“I see…”

Alexander surveyed the scene before taking his daughter by the hand and heading off. If she wanted to hear the rest of the conversation, she’d have to stay, but Angie was far more enthralled by what her father wanted to show her. He had always been her favorite parent growing up, more of a daddy’s girl than a mama’s girl. Plus, she was literally being led away by a ghost. How cool was that?

If she had friends, she would tell them.

Alexander led Angelica through the town to the graveyard where he was buried, along with Philip, and she looked puzzled.

“Papa?”

“I’ve brought you here for a reason, just give me a second to round up said reason.”

Alexander dashed off and Angie was left standing alone in the cemetery, stewing in the sweltering heat of summer nights.

Alex came back many minutes later, a shocked Philip and that strange man in tow as they reentered the sacred grounds.

Angie brightened up, grinning at her eldest brother.

Philip looked relieved as he walked over, Mr. Laurens following him, only to be stopped by Alex. He raised a brow, and Alex merely pointed.

Angelica had begun to cry and hold her brother.

“It’s too soon to introduce you, John.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t take it personal-”

A slap resounded through the area, followed by a muffled curse and fumbling shriek. Hamilton and Laurens turned to look at what all the fuss was about, coming upon the scene of Philip bent over, holding his cheek, tears welling in his eyes.

“That’s for dueling, dumbass!”

Philip rubbed his pulsating cheek.

“Jeez, Angie, you’re ruthless.”

“Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you?”

Philip sighed.

“Dag, you’re making me feel guilty, Ange.”

“Good.”

She turned to her dad and his friend, hands on her hips.

“Now, you,”

Alexander’s eyes widened as he was yanked forward by his shirt sleeve.

“I was in shock earlier, but now I’m just mad! Why would you duel?! You left mama behind! You left me behind! What about James, Eliza, John, Alex, and William! Hell, you left the newest baby behind!”

Alexander winced.

John merely watched as Philip rubbed his stinging cheek.

“You’re not supposed to be able to hurt him…”

“Well, I’m not supposed to be able to see you, either, so there’s that.”

“She could also bitchslap a ghost back to life if you gave her the chance,” Philip grumped, upset that he was the victim of this brutal attack.

“Touche.”

Angelica turned her attention back to her father.

“Papa, are you okay?”

He was oddly quiet, seeming to be stewing in his thoughts.

“It was stupid of me to duel, yes… but Burr’s the one that shot, not me.”

“You’re both idiots for it,” She said, annoyed.

John muffled a snort of laughter.

She turned to face him and he stopped.

“...You and Philip look alike. Mr. Laurens, I presume?”

“Yeah. Believe me, we spent the first few days just marveling about how similar we looked. He questioned if I had relations with Eliza. It was bad.”

Alexander raised a brow.

“I personally thought reincarnation, but that seems wrong, seeing as you’re both here.”

Philip shrugged, playing with a strand of his dark curls.

“Wait, you thought I was John?”

“Not exactly?”

Angelica laughed.

“Papa’s favorite knows the reason he’s actually the favorite now.”

“Hush your mouth,” Philip quipped, embarrassed.

Alexander looked amused, John grinned.

“So, Mr. Laurens, tell me more about yourself.”

“You can call me John. The formal shit is too, well, formal for me.”

“Eloquent as always, My dear Laurens.”

John rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Alex. Now, where was I…? Oh yes. I fought beside your dad in the war after meeting him in a bar, singing a drunken melody, and becoming fast friends.”

“Sounds interesting,” Angie admitted, smiling.

“You think everything sounds interesting,” Philip said offhandedly.

“You’re just miffed that I slapped you.”

“With good reason!”

“Children, please,” Alexander pacified.

“Yes, Papa,” Angelica said, annoyed.

“Fine, Pops,” Philip agreed quietly.

Alexander smiled at his children.

“Angelica, dear, you should be heading home. We don’t have anyone watching Burr and your mother, so she could very well be finishing up her conversation, and headed home.”

The woman sighed heavily, smoothing her skirts before hugging Philip one last time. He stiffened in her hold from fear, as he should. She smiled into his shoulder before separating and hugging her father, and finally, John.

“Thank you, all of you.”

“For what?” Philip asked.

“For actually being here. My siblings think I’m crazy...”

John frowned and hugged the girl again.

“We’d never think you’re mad.”

“I would,” Philip replied.

Alexander whapped him in the shoulder.


	10. Fear not this night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and her father meet some unexpected guests during one of their outings.

Angelica wasn't blind, she knew her father wasn't comfortable with his current situation; stuck aimlessly following Aaron Burr like a lost puppy, waiting for his next move. It seemed like it weighed on his psyche and made him look even more tired than when he was alive.

Upon meeting with him, and having him lead her to the others, she made plans to see and talk with her father to keep him from doing anything stupid.

Angelica made every excuse to get out of the house when she was prompted to, otherwise leaving the house undisturbed to meet up with her father and discuss things.

But Eliza was growing suspicious.

She stopped her one day.

"Angie, dear, would you mind staying for a moment longer?"

"A moment longer?"

"Yes, I have a question."

Angelica sat down, smoothing her skirts.

"Yes, mama?"

Eliza sat beside her, carefully taking her daughter's hand, rubbing the knuckle with her thumb in a placating manner.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Angelica raised a brow.

"Of course, mama. May I know what prompted this?"

Eliza grew silent, as if thinking the request over.

"May I know where you've been running off to?"

Angelica gave her a thoughtful look before speaking, as if this next sentence would define her  
fate. It very well might, if she was honest.

"To see Papa."

Eliza look tired, smiling sadly.

"You truly miss him, don't you?"

"I have conversations with him, Mama."

Eliza doubted they were having more than a one sided chat; she had done the same with her deceased son and, recently, husband. The spirit in the graveyard felt... cold, but also warm, like a body? She couldn't describe it.

Now Eliza didn't know what she was expecting, but she knew her daughter, who was mentally disturbed, visiting her dead father wasn't it. She figured Angie might be sneaking about to be alone, away from her help, which she understood, given all that had happened.

Angie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ma, may I go? Pa and I have things to talk about."

"Of course, love.... Don't-don't stay out too late, alright?"

Angelica stood and kissed her mother's cheek before brushing herself off and beginning her trek to her father's location.

Alexander waited patiently at the destined spot. Nowadays, he had all the time to "wait for it," laughably enough. He guessed it came with being dead. Thanks, Burr.  
―  
George watched Alex and his daughter with a sense of mirth, switching points of view in the looking glass between the two and also John and Philip.. From what he had gathered, Alex had snuck out of the Burr residence to be free of watchful eyes, seemingly to meet his daughter in private to have a confidant.

He laid a cautious hand on the mirror, musing Alexander’s hair with his fingers. Alex shook it off as nothing and George smiled, removing his hand from the glass.

Angelica approached her father, hurrying over.

“Sorry I’m late, Papa.”

“It’s quite alright. What did you learn?”

“Mother is to meet with Aaron tonight, at the bench in the park upstate.”

“Why that one?”

“Didn’t you and Ma used to go there after Pip passed away?”

“Yes, which is why I’m asking why they’d choose that spot.”

While George was watching the two have a conversation, the door opened and Rachel walked in, watching Washington, blinking and tilting her head in confusion at the scene that befell her. Why was George alone at the mirror? He was always surrounded by John and Philip.

“Mr. Washington?”

“Ah, Ms. Buck. It’s good to see you, madam.”

“What are you doing here alone?”

“Watching the boys.”

Rachel blinked.

“The boys?”

George turned from the mirror to face Ms. Faucette Buck, eyes twinkling with mischief and unspoken secrets.

“Mr. Laurens and Mr. Hamilton have found a way into the mirror.”

“Oh dear….”

Washington blinked, confused by the sudden change of atmosphere.

“Is something wrong?”

“The mirror, depending on who you were watching when you were tugged into the mortal realm, throws you back once they are sated, or satisfied, if you will. And my son is never-”

“Satisfied,” Washington ended.

“Yes, thank you.”

George went back to the mirror, watching Philip freak out with Laurens about something before turning back to face Rachel.

“Now, I don’t mean to pry, but you’ve told me you were granted permission to see him at a young age, when he was but a child? How did you return if the child is never satisfied with his life?”

“He wasn’t always an insatiable being. When he was younger, before his cousin passed, he was much more easily satisfied. Little things, like a smile, made me know he was safe here. However, once Peter, My sister Ann’s son, committed suicide, Alexander barely spoke. Poor boy. Grief stricken, he was. I was with him, watching over for a good part of a year before he smiled again…. He and his brother had a rough life.”

“Brother?”

“My eldest, James Jr.”

“Ah, I see.”

“But Alex, my dear boy, wants revenge now, and I have vowed to myself I wouldn’t reveal the secret of the mirror. Alas, the secret is out.”

“Mr. Laurens is combating the revenge ideals from Alexander’s hands, along with Philip. From what I’ve seen, they’ve made progress.”

“They want to stop him?”

“Yes, ma’am. He, however, has lost them.”

“Sneaky boy.”

“You have no idea.”

Rachel changed the image in the mirror with her finger, changing the perspective to her son, blinking at the girl she saw. 

Washington spotted her face and went to clear it up.

“Are you wondering who Alexander is talking to?”

“Yes.”

“That’s Angelica Hamilton, his eldest daughter, and oldest living child.”

“Philip’s sister, I presume?”

“Yes, indeed.”

Rachel smiled, laying a hand on the mirror affectionately before drawing away, looking determined.

“I want to see them.”

“You know the way.”

Rachel frowned.

“Come with me.”

“And leave no one here to man the fort? I couldn’t possibl-”

“You’re the father figure he always wanted, even if he never told you, Mr. Washington.”

George grew quiet before walking back over to Ms. Faucette Buck, laying a hand on the mirror and pushing on it lightly, testing the waters. When the image reflected like a puddle, shattering the perfect illusion, he applied more pressure until it cracked and seemed to suck him into it, grabbing a hold of Rachel’s arm as he was yanked from the room and into pure darkness.

Everything remained in voided darkness for a few minutes before exploding in light. George winced as he lurched forward, thrust into the mortal realm, Rachel following suit as they crash landed.

―

Alexander jumped as two people ripped through what seemed to be the very fabric of time and fell to the ground. His ears rang as he looked them over, his breath catching in his throat.

Angelica, having been frightened by the sudden difference in the number of people at their meeting spot, clutched her chest to make sure her heart was still beating.

“Did those people just fall from the sky?”

“...Yes.”

Rachel stood, brushing herself off and Alexander choked on a sob he didn’t know he had been holding back.

“Papa?!”

Angelica rushed forward and grabbed her father, tugging him backward, away from the woman causing him distress. Alexander, surprisingly, fought her hold on him, tears welling in his eyes.

“Papa, are you okay?”

“Let me go. Please.”

Angelica complied, and, lo and behold, Alexander fell to the ground.

Rachel hurried over to her son.

“Oh, love….”

Angelica watched the display before gawking as George picked himself up. She had seen pictures of this man.

“Mr. President?”

George blinked, but then smiled.

“Hello, Ms.Hamilton.”

Angelica’s head was reeling.

“Where did you come from? Better yet, aren’t you dead? And who is she?”

George wasn’t sure just how to answer the series of questions, so he focused on the easiest one; Rachel Faucette Buck.

“This woman who your father is clinging to would be your grandmother.”

“The one I never got to meet. The one on Papa’s side of the family?”

“Yes, exactly.”

Alexander was hugging his mother tightly, and it looked like he might never let go.

Angie raised a brow.

“Boy, he sure clings to her like glue.”

“She’s been gone for decades, let him have this.”

“I should be getting back home.”

“I’ll walk you.”

“Fair enough.”

Angelica spared one more look at her father before taking Mr. Washington’s arm and heading home. Her father and her grandmother had a lot of catching up to do.


	11. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip comes to live with his former family.
> 
> Some else thinks they're going mad.
> 
> Eliza and Aaron talk about life.
> 
> And Hamilton and his mother catch up.

The walk home was fairly quiet, Angelica sneaking glances at George as they continued their trek. After what seemed like hours, George broke the silence.

“I know you have questions.”

Angelica blinked.

“Well, yeah, you are dead, after all.”

George stopped, halting Angelica with his grip on her arm.

“Before I answer any questions, riddle me this. Did you actually have to leave to get home before your mother?”

“No, Sir.”

“You just wanted to give your father and his mother some time together?”

“Yes, Sir.”

George took a breath.

“Come on, I have something to show you.”

George led her to Aaron Burr’s house, following the trail Alex had left in his head from watching the man examine the terrain through the mirror. He asked her to wait before popping inside.

Angie stood to the side, waiting for whatever it was that she was going to witness.

She was unsure on why she trusted all these spirits so easily, but since he brother had passed, she found her judgement pretty flawed. Not that she’d ever tell them that. If they wanted to include her in their little game to get her Papa back into heaven, who was she to object?

When George phased himself through the door he was surprised to see John and Philip seated in chairs by the door, looking like men on a mission, their eyes narrowed dangerously as they watched the door like a hawk. Upon him entering, their expressions went from hard and cold to soft and confused.

“Mr.Washington?”

“Shit, we’re busted,” Philip whispered.

“Shush,” John hissed.

George looked amused.

“Aaron’s papers on the case. Where are they?”

“Room to the left,” Philip said, watching Washington head in that direction, entering the room and rummaging around before emerging with a series of papers.

“Has Alexander seen these?”

“No.”

“Well, he’s gonna.”

“Sir-”

“No objections.”

John bit his tongue to keep from retorting.

Philip, however, didn’t think before blurting out.

“But Pa is missing!”

George raised a brow and John died inside.

“No, he isn’t.”

“Wait, you know where Pa is?”

“Alexander was out with his daughter.”

“Angelica?” John asked.

George nodded in confirmation.

Philip groaned.

“She’s the reason we know fuck all about his whereabouts.”

“Oh, just a warning, Rachel is here, too.”

 

“Grandmother?”

The younger Hamilton man looked intrigued and excited.

“Yes, Philip,” Washington confirmed.

“Wait then who is watching us now?”

“No one.”

“But, that means-,” John began.

“We're stuck, yes.”

Philip sighed.

“I blame pa.”

“Same,” John agreed.

Philip looked at John quizzically.

“Didn't you launch yourself through a mirror to be with him?”

“I could ask you the same, boy.”

“Shut up, you're not even that much older than me.”

“Wanna bet?”

John focused and aged his appearance, holding it for a few seconds before laughing at Philip’s face and breaking his concentration.

“How in the hell?”

John grinned.

“Try it.”

“But I don't know how!”

“Focus on being older.”

Philip tried and visibly aged before letting himself go back to his normal appearance, seeming exhausted.

“That was fun, but what the fuck, man?”

George looked intrigued, focusing and making himself younger.

John blinked and saluted.

“General Washington, sir.”

The eldest spirit smiled softly and aged himself back up.

“So, are we ever gonna tell Pa this?”

“Heeeeeell no,” John said, grinning. “Let him be a bitter old man.”

Philip laughed.

George looked like he had forgotten something in the oven.

Philip tilted his head.

“What's up?”

“Your sister is outside.”

“...You want me to go home with her, don't you?”

“Just to keep an eye on her.”

Philip sighed.

“You know you're signing me up for torture of the highest degree, right?”

“Yes, now go.”

“I despise you right now.”

Philip ripped the papers out of Washington's hands, phasing through the door.

Angelica jumped when her brother approached holding something.

“Guess who's on babysitting duty.”

“Man, they better at least be paying me.”

Philip blinked before laughing and tugging his sister to him, tickling her.

“You brat.”

Angelica giggled and slapped his hands, hopping away and fixing her dress.

“Come on, if we hurry, we can beat Ma home.”

Angelica took his hand that wasn't occupied with papers and yanked Philip along behind her, her heels not deterring her movement at all. Philip fumbled trying to keep up.

“Slow down!”

“Speed up, nerd!”

Philip glared and yelped as he was dragged through a tree.

“Hey!”

“Sorry!”

Angelica’s yelling was drawing attention, but they tied it to her dead brother and ignored her. Oh, how right they were.

Once they were at the door, Philip doubled over.

“You brat,” he breathed.

Angelica smiled cheekily and opened the door, grabbing her brother by his shirt collar and dragging him inside, despite his dead(haha) weight. Once inside, she shut the door, brushing herself off and hoisting Philip up over her shoulder, carrying him up the stairs, despite his indignant squawking.

“Angie, what the shit?!”

“Shut up, you're too old to scale the stairs with me. I'm doing you a favor.”

Philip rolled his eyes.

“Smart ass.”

“You love me.”

“I loathe you.”

Angie got to her room and tossed him through the door before opening it and walking in after him, closing it behind her.

A water basin crashed outside her room and there was a scuffling of feet before there was no evidence of who had done it.

But, one thing could be certain, someone else in the house was seeing dead people, that, or going completely mad.

\---

 

“I’m just saying, you could stand to be a bit more reasonable, Mr. Burr.”

“Well, yes, I suppose-”

“You suppose? Aaron, unless you can write me an essay on why you thought it was a good idea to shoot my husband, I, myself, cannot forgive you as easily as I can force a smile and say that everything is fine to the public eye. Privately, I have not forgiven you.”

Aaron sighed.

“I understand, what I did was irreversibly wrong, and I can never undo it...I’ve been meaning to ask...How are your children taking his death?”

Eliza looked pained, rubbing her belly.

“The eldest ones are hurt, rightfully so, and the younger ones are just wondering where their father went. It hurts to talk about this, Aaron,” Eliza trailed off, holding her tummy, rubbing it and carressing the bump carefully, as if protecting the baby with all she had left. 

“This one is going to be named after Philip…In memory of my fallen son. I shall make sure no one is ever to duel for honor, or for stupid pride,” She looked at Burr as she spoke, “Ever again. I’m through wasting time on tears for something I couldn’t control.”

Aaron felt the sting of the words, pausing his trek with Ms. Hamilton.

“Ms.Hamilton..”

“Eliza, please.”

Aaron blinked.

“Eliza, then. Please, know I mean no harm… I made a mistake,”

She looked at him pointedly as they began walking again, Eliza waddling, arm in arm with Burr to keep her balance.

“A mistake?”

“I, um, I wasn’t finished, Eliza.”

“Very well, continue.”

Aaron took a breath.

“I made a mistake that cost your family, and myself, dearly. I’m sure you’ve heard I’ve lost my job?”

“Yes, I have. The post was not kind in describing why senator Burr had so much free time to dally in his house.”

Aaron winced.

“It’s not like I’m alone.”

They paused their walking and Eliza tilted her head.

“You’re not?”

Shit.

Aaron held his breath for a short moment, trying to think of what to say.

“No, Theodosia, my daughter, visits quite often.”

“Oh. How is she?”

“She is well.”

“That must be nice. She has a child, correct?”

Aaron beamed.

“Yes, named after myself.”

“You’re a grandfather?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be a grandmother.. Is it nice?”

“Children are a blessing.”

Eliza smiled softly.

“Indeed, they are.”

Aaron smiled sadly, sighing heavily as a weight settled on his shoulders, burdensome, and unrelenting.

Something wasn't right.

He felt a hand ghost over his neck and flinched, but Eliza was too distracted by life to notice the sudden change in Aaron's demeanor.

Aaron looked behind him, but found no one, which unnerved the normally stoic man further.

“Aaron? Are you alright?”

The man turned back to face Eliza, faking a smile.

“It's just late. I'm not as young as I once was, and the night grows hot, wearying me.”

Eliza frowned, but nodded in understanding.

“Would you like to retire for the night?”

“Please.”

“We can continue at another time. I must head back as well.”

“Til we meet again, Eliza.”

Aaron accompanied Ms. Hamilton the rest of the way to her house before heading in his way.

When he arrived home, he found only silence, and that irked him.

“Alexander?” He called out.

Nothing.

Where was he?  
\---

“Ma-”

“Quiet, Alexander.”

Alex shut his mouth, teeth making a small clicking sound.

“Just where do you get off trying to control the time of death of someone who used to be your dearest friend?”

The younger spirit swallowed, as if trying to wet his dry throat.

“Ma, he said-”

“I thought you were smarter than that, my boy.”

Alexander stared at his feet, body flickering in and out of focus, as if he was trying to hide from his mother. She grabbed his ear and he solidified.

“Ow!- Hey, HEY!”

“Don't try running from me, you brought this on yourself.”

“Ma, please!”

“I'm not letting you go.”

Alex swatted at her hand and Rachel pinched his finger.

“Fuck-!”

“Yeah, it hurts, doesn't it?”

“Ma, come on, you know I hate that…”

“Just listen, child of mine.”

Alex quieted down.

Rachel took it as a sign to continue.

“Have you thought of relenting your torment concerning your old friend?”

“Yes, ma.. You're not the only one pushing the subject. But can you blame me for being upset? I'm dead, ma.”

“You lived longer than me.”

Alex frowned, turning and taking a hold of his mother's arm. 

“Hey, don't say that. You couldn't have controlled when you'd die… Sickness isn't something you can combat, unlike dying in a duel. You got the shit end of the stick.”

Rachel laughed bitterly.

“I never even got to say goodbye.”

“Now you don't have to.”

The woman looked at her son, beginning to tear up.

Alex blinked, mouth falling agape as he leaned up to wipe his mother's eyes.

“Ma, please don't cry. I'm here,” he tried soothing her.

“I never meant to leave you so soon, my son, especially after your father-”

“Oi, there's no need to bring up that bastard, ma. He doesn't deserve recognition for being a coward.”

Rachel cried harder.

Alexander hugged her.

“Truly, you did your best, and that’s the greatest thing you could have done, given your situation. There’s no need to bring up your deplorable husbands, or lack thereof, mother.”

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

“You’re too wise to have made such a stupid decision.”

Alexander sighed.

 

“Burr shot first.”

“Technically, you did.”

Alex blinked, tilting his head.

“How did you-?”

“I've been watching you for a long time, my boy. I know you aimed a little past his head and shot.”

“T-that was a mistake.”

“And, like a frightened animal, he retaliated.”

Alexander grew quiet, flickering in and out of existence again as he thought, puzzled.

“How come you never came to me before?”

“Oh, but I did. Just after I had passed.”

Alexander looked shocked.

“But I couldn't see you.”

“I wasn't haunting you.”

“Wait, wait- Haunting? Is that why Burr can only see me? Because I'm malevolent?”

“Yes.”

“Well, shit..”

“Meaning he'd never see the others unless they wished him harm?”

“...What are you planning, Alexander.”

Alex solidified again.

“Nothing, mother.”

“You're lying.”

“I swear, I'm not.”

Rachel narrowed her eyes, but Alex stood strong.

“Ma, was my bastard father with you? Or is he burning in hell, where he belongs?”

“I'm not even sure he's dead.”

“Eugh. Wait- does that mea-”

“You cannot haunt your father.”

“Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, everyone. Thanks for sticking around. I've had this idea for a while, but never wrote it. I'm pretty sure someone else has written it as well, but who doesn't love more ghost!alex fics, eh?


End file.
